Then He Kissed Me
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Reno wonders if Cloud feels the same way he does, and decides to take a chance and confess his feelings. Post-meteorfall, AC setting, CloudxReno pairing. Rated T for language, and citrusy yaoi content (not graphic). One-shot, complete, told from Reno's POV.


**Usual disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did. This is written for fun and not profit.**

* * *

The day had ended like most of them; Rude and I finished up a mission, and headed to the Seventh Heaven for a few cold ones after we'd turned in our field reports to Tseng. Brewskis for Rude, whiskey for me. Tifa knew what we wanted the minute we sat our asses down at the bar. Hell, she even spared a smile for us - I guess she was starting to warm up to us Turks. Well, mainly Rude. I've seen Tifa making eyes at him, and I know he didn't mind that at all. He'd been carrying a torch for her for a while, even though he doesn't talk about it much. Not everyone had a smile for us, though. There were still some bad feelings between Avalanche and Shinra, and I got why - like I'd been saying to Rude, the world nearly ended, and it would have been our fault if it had.

I knew we owed a lot to Avalanche, and to Cloud. He was hailed as a hero after Meteorfall, but he didn't seem really comfortable when people came up to him in the bar and thanked him for saving the planet. "I didn't do anything," was his usual mumbled response. I watched him, a lot. Noticed how he kept pushing people away, turning within. It was strange, I wanted to do something for him, but I didn't know _what_. Wanted to figure out a way to make him smile again. And then when I got a chance, I'd totally fucked it up. That day I called Tifa, asking her to track down Cloud and have him meet me at Healin Lodge, under the guise of offering him a job. Well, it was partly true - we did need Cloud's help with these goddamned remnants that were harassing people and snatching children. Things were about to come to a head if we didn't do something, and fast.

Still, me and my usual jackass self fucked things up. Babbling to Cloud about rebuilding Shinra. It was like a stone wall went up in front of his face, and he just left. I was pissed, both at him for storming out like an asshole, and myself for opening my goddamned mouth without thinking.

"I'll take care of it, sir," I'd promised Rufus. "Damage control...I've always been good at that." So here I was, unwinding after another day in the field, hoping Cloud might show up so I could sweet talk him. Or, eat a big slice of humble pie.

Yeah. I'd fucked up, big time. I thought back to the day before, when Cloud showed up to Healin. I'd been watching and waiting for him, not really expecting him to show up at all. He hadn't been answering his phone, so I called Tifa and asked her to forward the message. She agreed, but warned me that she hadn't seen or heard from Cloud in weeks.

_Weeks._ That surprised me a little bit, to hear that. I'd thought Cloud was a family man, settling down with Tifa and those two orphans they'd more or less adopted. Then, Tifa came out with something that kind of shattered that impression.

"If you see Cloud, tell him he owes me rent!" she'd told me, sounding more than a little pissed off. Maybe they're not together then, I thought, grinning in spite of myself.

Okay, I got a confession to make. Yeah...I've had a crush on the guy...for a long time. That day when I dropped the plate - the worst day of my life, really - just the way he stood up to me, all full of cockiness and fire - looking damned sexy while doing it, too. I couldn't help but notice. He said I was a monster for killing all those innocent people...and he's probably right. What Cloud didn't know - what nobody, except for Rude knows - was that I tried to abort the drop right after activating the codes. See, to President Shinra, it was 'just the slums.' But to me, it was my home, before I joined the Turks, anyway, and got to move to the upper plate. The prez probably didn't even know that, that I was a kid from the slums. Even if he did, it's not like the president would have given a rat's ass anyway. Just push the button, problem solved.

I failed that day, and it's something I gotta live with the rest of my life. Maybe someday I'll tell Cloud, if he gives me the time of day. Oh yeah...back to that. Yesterday, at Healin Lodge. You could have knocked me over with a feather when I heard that motorcycle of his pulling up. Never expected him to show, really, but he did. And oh, man. The minute he came in the room, smelling of leather and motor oil, and just _Cloud_ - I think I fell in love even more. Or fell in lust, anyway. Whatever, I got it bad for the guy, okay? Just...not so sure the feeling is mutual. Actually, since I pissed him off yesterday, I'm pretty sure the feeling is _not_ mutual. But, fool that I am, I keep hoping. Hoping he feels something for me besides animosity.

Rude and I are ordering our third round of drinks now, and still no sign of Cloud. I'll admit, I'm feeling more than a little disappointed. I'm standing at the bar, paying Tifa for a beer and a glass of whiskey when the door opens, the gust of wind strong enough to give me a chill. I turn and can't help but grin a little bit when I see Cloud walk in. His head's down, looking like he's got the weight of the world on his shoulders, as usual. He looks up and his eyes meet mine, briefly. I nod and find myself saying "buy you a drink?"

"...Reno. Yeah. That sounds good," Cloud answers as he takes a seat at the bar. He gives Tifa a sheepish look, then pulls a wad of cash out of his pocket. "Here, Tifa. Sorry it's late."

"Thanks, Cloud," Tifa says, pocketing the money, looking at Cloud with some strange mixture of pity and frustration. You can sense there's tension between the two, and suddenly I'm feeling like a fifth wheel.

"What do you want to drink, since Reno's buying?" Tifa goes on, already grabbing a glass from the rack and filling it with ice. "Your usual stinger?"

"...I think I'll just have what he's having," Cloud tells her, jerking a thumb at my glass. "Thanks, Teef." Cloud turns in his chair, giving me a weary-eyed look; he's tired, with dark circles under his eyes. I wonder where he's been sleeping at night, if it hasn't been here?

"So...what do you want, Reno?" Cloud asks me. "Is this another attempt to get me to join Shinra?"

"Nah," I answer quickly - maybe a little too quickly, judging by how suspiciously Cloud is eyeing me. "About that - sorry about yesterday, man. Shitty choice of words."

Cloud smiles, ever so slightly, as Tifa sets the glass in front of him. "You're a horrible recruiter, Reno," he comments as he takes a sip. I can't help but laugh at that.

"Yeah," I reply, grinning right back. "You're probably right about that. Mind if I sit with you?"

Cloud shrugs his shoulders. "Suit yourself." I feel like I forgot something. Shit...Rude's beer. I turn around and see my partner has gotten sick of waiting for me to bring it back to him, so he got up to get it himself.

"Thanks, partner," Rude says, voice dripping with sarcasm. I can feel his eyes rolling at me from behind his sunglasses, so I give him a salute and a grin.

"No problem, Rude," I tell him, as he takes a spot a few barstools away, down near the end of the bar where Tifa's working.

"I think Rude's got a crush, yo," I drop my voice to a whisper as I sit back down next to Cloud, leaning in closer. Our arms are nearly touching one another propped up on the bar, and I can feel my face getting hot. What the fuck is it that this guy does to me? I must look like a lovesick puppy, and I start to feel like an idiot.

"I think you might be right," Cloud says softly, flashing me a smile. An actual smile...shit, I don't think I've ever seen anything so gorgeous in all my life.

"You know, you should smile more," I tell him. "It looks good on you." Shit, now I'm feeling that kind of stupid-nervous where I can't stop fucking talking. Just like yesterday. Being around Cloud is making me nervous.

"Yeah, I probably should," Cloud says with a bit of a sigh. He drains the rest of his drink, and nods to Tifa for a refill when she glances his way. "Want another?" he asks me, pointing to my own glass.

"Just one more," I caution him, quickly drinking the rest of the whiskey in my glass. "I ain't driving, but I need to be able to walk to get home." Home is an apartment just a few blocks north, and I've stumbled there drunk from Seventh Heaven plenty of times.

"I can drive you home if you want," Cloud offers, and I stare at him as if he'd suddenly turned into a three-headed dragon.

"You...what? Why?" I blurt, wincing as I realize how idiotic and ungrateful I sound. _Shut the hell up, Reno, dude's offering you a ride on his bike! Just. Stop. Talking!_ I scold myself inwardly.

"Why not?" Cloud shrugs his shoulders again, in that I'm-too-cool-to-give-a-shit way he always does. "Hell, you bought me a drink, it's the least I can do."

"Yeah, but we're - " _Oh, shut up, Reno! Why can't I ever shut my fucking mouth!_ " - well, we're not exactly enemies, I guess. What are we, then?"

Cloud laughs. Actually laughs. Gods, does he have any idea how beautiful he is? I can't help but stare. Probably a bit too long, but I don't fucking _care _at this point. "That's a good question. I guess we're...acquaintances, then?"

I feel something drop in the bottom of my stomach. _Acquaintances_? That's a disappointing choice of words, man. I don't like it. "I'd like to think we can be more than that, Cloud," I tell him, leaning forward on my elbows, and sounding a hell of a lot cockier and self-assured than I feel.

"Hmm." Cloud makes this odd little humming sound as he seems to think this over. I'm watching his mouth intently as he hums, watching his lips kind of vibrate. I know, I sound like a fucking stalker, but I promise I'm not. I just got it bad for this guy. Really, really bad. I want to kiss those lips, but I also don't feel like getting clocked, so I keep my shit in check.

For now.

"What exactly did you have in mind, Reno?" Cloud inquires, turning his head as he stares at me. "That is, if you're really not trying to get me to join Shinra."

"I'm not, I promise," I reply, and I mean it. "I know...yesterday sounded bad. Rufus does need your help, yeah, but that's not what this is about." _Fuck. Just say it. Just say it, Reno! Where are your balls?_ The thing is, I don't know what Cloud feels for me, if anything. I'm afraid of what he'll say, that he'll confirm my worst fear, that this is some one-sided crush. If I say nothing, at least I get to keep my dignity.

But if I say nothing, then nothing will happen. And what if something could happen? Fuck. I need to tell him. Hell, I've noticed him checking me out a few times too. He ain't as fucking obvious as I am, but I'm pretty sure he likes what he sees. Even though he also thinks I'm a pain in the ass. Which I can be, I'll be the first to admit it.

"So what is this about, then?" Cloud goes on, sounding like he's growing a bit impatient. He's looking at me expectantly.

Fuck it. I'm just gonna do it. This is either going to result in me getting my ass handed to me, painfully, or...well, I just hope it ends up being the better of the two scenarios that are currently running through my brain.

"It's about this. This...thing between us," I tell him, breathing heavily as my fingers trace along his cheekbones, pulling him toward me, our lips just inches apart now. I can sense Cloud stiffen, but he hasn't decked me. Yet.

Then before I even know what's happening, his lips are on mine, tasting of honey and whiskey, of smoke and leather, and I feel like I'm fucking floating into the stratosphere. I close my eyes, riding the wave, never wanting this kiss to end. But eventually it does, because we're running out of breath.

"You kissed me," I blurt, blinking my eyes, heart thudding in my chest as I stare at Cloud like a dumbfuck.

Cloud laughs - one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard, is his laughter - and says, "I know. You wanted me to, right?" His eyes look worried for a second there, until I crack a smile and lean in to hug him, just breathing him in as my arms wrap securely around his shoulders.

"Hell yeah, I wanted you to. I wanted _me_ to, but you beat me to it," I tell him, just staring into those baby blues.

"I'm not a patient man," Cloud says in a low growl, smirking at me. He sighs, resting a hand on my knee, his expression looks troubled. "Reno...this isn't going to be easy. We both have...well, issues."

"I know it ain't gonna be easy," I tell him stubbornly. "Nothing worth fighting for ever comes easy. But...I have a feeling this will be worth it. More than worth it."

I lean into his arms, ignoring the stares from Tifa and Rude, who are just sitting there watching this unfold like some bizarre television drama. This time I'm the one kissing him, and I feel myself soaring again. I can feel his lips against mine break into a smile.

"Yeah," Cloud says softly, kissing me back. "I actually do think...that it will be worth it." Then he smiles again as he stands up, fumbling for his keys. "I'll drive you home, Reno."

I sit there for a moment, dumbly, before I can even think to form a reply. "Okay, Cloud. Let's go."


End file.
